Teen Titans
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Die-hard Teen Titans fans, proceed with caution. This is a complete reboot of the series, and it loosely uses the series as a guide at times. The LAPD is overwhelmed with crimes, so they turn to the help of a certain group of Hollywood Arts students. Ships: Jori (Jade/Tori), Bade (Beck/Jade), Tandre (Tori/Andre), Cabbie (Cat/Robbie) and Candre (Cat/Andre). Comedy/Action/Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Tell Tori

**This first chapter is short moves a little fast, but a lot more is explained as the story goes on, and there's a lot more action.**

Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Cat walked into Sikowitz's office.

"Cat, I already explained, we can't tell Tori." Robbie said.

"NO! NO YOU DEFINITELY CAN NOT TELL TORI!" Sikowitz agreed.

"But, it's been a week and I feel kinda mean, can't Tori be a Titan too?"

"There's only 5 Titans." Beck responded.

"Phooey."

"Tori would tell Trina and Trina would tell everyone anyway." Jade shrugged.

A week ago Sikowitz explained to them that the LAPD was getting overwhelmed with the amount of crimes in the area and needed help, and told Sikowitz to reform the teenage crime fighting team that he was a part of 30 years ago, the Teen Titans. He still had the original Titans' uniforms (which were the source of their powers), and chose 5 of his top 6 students to be Titans.

"Why did we leave Tori out in the first place?" Andre asked.

"Look, regardless of WHY Tori isn't a Titan, she isn't a Titan, so she can't KNOW about the Titans, and that's that. Now the reason I've gathered you all here today is that you guys are officially halfway done your training, suit up and follow me to the simulation room."

The kids sighed and grabbed their costumes off of the wall.

"I wanted to be Robin." Robbie complained.

"Robin doesn't have powers, you actually have to be athletic to be Robin." Jade said.

Beck chuckled, putting on the uniform made famous by Batman's sidekick.

"Your cannon is on the wrong arm, idiot." Jade said, putting on her purple cloak.

Andre looked down at the cannon on his left arm.

"When Robbie puts his suit on his skin turns all green and stuff." Cat said, poking Robbie's face.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Sikowitz yelled, returning.

"Cat's an idiot, Andre doesn't know his right from his left and Beck and Robbie are slow."

"Jade your cloak is on inside out." Sikowitz said, walking back to the simulation room.

"UGH!" Jade shouted as the guys and Cat laughed at her.

* * *

The next day, the gang was eating lunch at the Asphalt Cafe.

"Guys, where were you yesterday?" Tori asked, eating a bite of her salad.

Everyone looked at Jade, Jade looked confused as to why no one else could lie to Tori except her.

"We're on the...Chess team."

"Chess team? Oh wait is this a trick like the Ping-Pong team?"

"No this team's legit."

"Oh...well can I join?" Tori asked, with a smile.

"No."

"Why?"

"It's mid-season."

Andre, Cat, and Robbie looked nervously back and forth between Jade and Tori. Beck remained calm and ate his Pizza.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can talk to the coach and..."

"There is no coach." Jade blurted out.

"...Every sports team has to have a co..."

"Not this one."

Tori looked at Jade suspiciously. Then looked at Andre.

"Andre what's really going on here."

"W...well, we started this chess team and..."

"You're mumbling." Tori said, staring him down coldly.

Andre cleared his throat.

"There's a chess team and we..."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me there's a chess team."

"Uh..."

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me there's a chess team." Tori repeated.

"As beautiful as your eyes are Tori, I just got out of Anatomy, and we had to draw eyes all class and I'm tired of looking at eyes."

Beck burst into laughter at Andre's horrible lie.

Jade glared as him as Andre sighed.

"Tori, there is no Chess team." Cat said.

"AHA! Now where were you guys?"

"Sikowitz told us..."

"CAT!" Jade shouted.

"We're fighting crimes for the LAPD we're the Teen Titans!" Cat blurted out.

Tori looked at them, confused.

"Seriously, where were you guys?"

Jade, Robbie, Beck, and Andre all gave sighs of relief.

"I'm serious, I'm Starfire and Robbie's Beast Boy and Andre's Cyborg an..."

"I thought I was a part of the group." Tori said, looking hurt.

"You are." Beck assured her.

"If you guys are my friends, then why are you hanging out without me and lying about it?"

"Tori I swear I'm not lying I'd never lie to you." Cat said, frowning.

"...Cat actually is telling the truth." Robbie admitted.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she is Tori, we're the Titans, we've been the Titans for a week now." Andre said, sadly.

"Do you guys think I'm stupid?" Tori asked.

"Tori we're being serious."

"If you guys don't want to hang out with me anymore that's fine, but you don't have to lie about it." Tori said, tearing up, leaving the table.

"Tori, come back!" Andre said, running after her. Cat got up and followed.

Jade cracked a smile and started laughing.

"What's funny about this?" Robbie asked.

"I'm tired of looking at eyes." Jade responded, laughing.

Beck and Robbie both started laughing too.

"But seriously, Tori seems upset."

Jade shrugged.

* * *

"They told me they were the Teen Titans, Mom, you know, like that cartoon." Tori said, on the verge of crying. Her mother sat on the couch with her.

"Wait...they what?"

"I know, it's crazy, why would they not want me to know where th..."

"No what did you just say?"

"...They told me they were the Teen Titans."

"...Are you sure they were lying?"

Tori looked at her mother, annoyed.

"How could they be comic book characters, Mom?"

Holly sighed.

"Nevermind. I...maybe your friends are planning a surprise party for your birthday."

Tori paused.

"Oh my god, you're probably right, I've been freaking out for no reason."

"Yeah, just relax, you exaggerate things in your head."

"Thanks, mom." Tori said, hugging her and going upstair.

Holly pulled a picture out of her wallet and stared, it was a picture of her and Sikowitz, with the rest of the original Titans. She sighed and crumpled it up, throwing it away.


	2. Chapter 2: Jinx, You Owe Me A Soda

"YOU TOLD HER!?" Sikowitz screamed.

"She doesn't believe us." Beck responded.

"Look we can't..." Sikowitz trailed off as the phone rang.

"Hello?...Hive?...They're on their way." Sikowitz said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jade asked, nervously.

"Okay guys, this is not a simulation, apparently, a couple H.I.V.E. Academy Students are causing mayhem downtown."

"What's the H.I.V.E. Academy?"

"The Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination Academy. They're a group of villians your age, being trained just like you are. Get suited up."

The Titans unwillingly got suited up and rode in Sikowitz's van to the scene of the crime.

"When can we get a cooler vehicle?" Robbie asked.

"When we can pay for one. Alright guys, here we are."

The Titans got out of the van to see a short boy, wearing a backpack that had 4 giant robotic legs sticking out of it, holding him up in the air as he shot lazers out of the backpack at the innocent town folks.

"Uh...Raven, do something." Beck said.

"I never learned my chants!"

"WHAT!?"

"I was studying for the Chemistry exam, I didn't have time to learn them."

"There's a Chemistry exam?" Robbie asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow."

"Robbie, turn into something useful." Beck said.

"It's Beast Boy."

"Whatever."

Robbie transformed into a bat.

"What in the hell can a bat do!?" Beck asked.

"Hello, Titans." The boy said, turning his attention to them.

"How do you know who we are?" Cat asked.

"You guys are a very popular subject of discussion at the H.I.V.E., any last words?"

"See? You see how bad ass it would've been if you knew any of your chants right now?" Beck asked.

Robbie, (as a bat), flew around the boy's head.

"Aaaah! Hey! Quit it! Stop!" He said, trying to dodge him and shoo him away.

Andre simply raised his cannon arm and shot one of the boys legs. It snapped in half.

"Hey! That was easy!" Andre said, shooting the other 3 legs.

The Boy began to fall to the ground until he pushed a button on his chest and two wings grew out of the backpack.

"Dammit!" Andre said. They began chasing the boy as he flew away.

"Cat...Jade..."

"Yeah?" They responded and unison.

"Why are you running?"

"To catch him?" Jade asked.

"You two can fly."

They all immediately stopped running.

Cat and Jade began flying after him with Robbie.

"STARBOLT BLAST!" Cat yelled, as a huge green circle surrounded her and exploded. Knocking the boy, Jade, and Robbie to the ground. Robbie, still a bat, was easily knocked unconsious.

"Oops." Cat said, flying down.

"What the hell, Cat?" Jade asked, struggling to get up.

"Sorry, I got the powers confused."

The boy got up and began running, the remaining 4 titans started chasing them.

The boy ran down an alley, just as the Titans tried to follow them, a pink flash of light appeared and knock them all back.

"What the hell?" Beck asked. They heard what sounded like a familiar girl's laugh.

"Tiiiiiiitaaaaaans, come out and plaaaaaaaaay."

"T...Trina?" Andre asked.

"Call me...JINX!"

Just then, Trina descended from the sky, kicking Jade hard in the face.

"Aah!"

Andre shot a beam out of his cannon, Trina did a backflip over it and shot a pink beam of her own out of her gloves, which knocked Andre into the side of the building.

Trina ran up the side of another building and jumped to the top. Beck tried to follow her, but when he got his hands on the top of the building, Trina threw a flash of pink light at him, and then a bird came and started pecking at his hands.

"Aaaah!" Beck screamed as he fell to the ground, Jade flew to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Well that was, unlucky." Trina said, with a smile.

Cat flew to the top of the building to see Trina and buff, huge hairy boy, with a black and gold silver suit on.

The boy picked up Cat and threw her off the building.

"Aaaaaaah! Uh! Starbolt Shiel..." Cat began, before she hit the ground hard, knocking her unconcsious.

Jade flew to the top of the building.

"West." Trina said.

"Vega." Jade responded.

They stared each other down and the small boy from earlier came to the roof from the fire escape inside the building.

"Don't worry about her, she can't even use her powers." He said.

Jade closed her eyes and stuck out her arms.

"Azarath..." She said as her hands became black.

"Metrion..." She countinued, as her hands became surrounded by mysterious substance.

"...Fuck." Jade said, forgetting the last part as the black dissappeared.

"Well don't you look at that, the Titans are screwed, Slade's gonna be so pround."

The muscular boy and Trina turned to the smaller boy in shock.

"Who is Slade?" Jade asked.

"Gizmo, you idiot!" Trina said.

The muscular boy ran at Jade. She flew in the air, dodging him, and flew to the other side of the building.

Trina, The muscular boy, and Gizmo once again ran at Jade.

She once again stuck her arms out.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Jade screamed as a black beam knocked all three villains off of the building. They all fled the scene are Raven stood on top of the building alone, looking at the damage, and Cat and Robbie layed out on the ground unconsious, while Andre was still knocked out in the side of the building. Just then, Beck ran to the roof through the fire escape.

"Where are they!?" He asked, ready to fight.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"The elevator broke down."

"Wow, that sounds unlucky."

* * *

That night, the Titans sat in Sikowitz's office, watching the news.

"They said they already knew about us." Robbie said.

"How did the H.I.V.E. know the Titans were coming back?"

"And then, he said something about, 'Slade will be proud of us' or something." Jade explained.

Sikowitz spit out his coffee.

"Slade!?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yeah, who is Slade?"

"Maybe...Nah, Deathstroke wouldn't go by his real name...would he?"

"Sikowitz what are you talking about?" Andre asked.

"Shh, shh." Beck said pointing to the TV.

Meanwhile, Tori sat with her parents, watching the news.

"In other exciting news, this week, in downtown Los Angeles, a group of teenage vandals were stopped by what appears to be the latest incarnation of the teenage vigilantee group, the Teen Titans. Here is an interview with an eye witness who claims to be an original member of the Titans, 30 years ago."

A reporter stood with an older black man, who wore a flatcap as Holly's eyes widened. Meanwhile at Sikowitz's office, Sikowitz had a similar reaction.

"I'm here with eye witness Hollis Jefferson, who claims to be a member of the original Titans, 30 years ago. Mr. Jefferson, what exactly did you see."

"Well at first I thought they were crazy kids dressing up like the Titans, until I saw Starfire fly, then I knew they were legit."

"How do these new 'Titans' compare to your original team?"

"We were a lot better, and a lot more prepared, these Titans have no idea what they're doing."

"Well we can only hope these Titans can restore order to the current state of cahos in the city, for WTJZ News, I'm Riley Brouchard, back to you Chet."

"Mom..." Tori began.

"Well, this seems like a talk you two need to have alone, goodnight girls." Her father David said, going upstairs.

"Okay look Tori, the Ti..."

Just then, Trina walked in.

"Hey Trina, how was the party?" Holly asked.

"Great." Trina said, emotionlessly, going upstairs.

"The Titans are real, and I know, because I was a part of them." Holly said.

"W...why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you getting involved with them, it's dangerous."

"...My best friends are ACTUALLY the Teen Titans..." Tori said, still in shock about the whole situation.

Meanwhile, the Titans were getting a tour of the Titans' Hall Of Fame, which was located in Sikowitz's basement.

"First Incarnation, 1985-1988. Hollis 'Cyborg' Jefferson, Meredith 'Raven' White, Edgar 'Beast Boy' Davis, Holly 'Starfire' Vega, and Erin 'Robin' Sikowitz." Jade read, looking at the huge posters of them.

"YOU were Robin?" Beck asked.

"Wait, Holly Vega is Tori's mom's name." Andre said.

"OH! THAT'S WHY WE COULDN'T TELL HER!" Cat said, screaming her realization.

"Second Incarnation, 1991-1998. Lane 'Aqualad' Napper, Helen 'Raven' DuBois, Jason 'Speedy' Kennedy, Lucy 'Starfire' Domingo, and Davey 'Robin' Richardson." Robbie read.

"LANE!?" Andre asked.

"PRINCIPAL HELEN!?" Jade followed up with.

"Third Incarnation, 2003-2006. Derek 'Cyborg' Riley, Cindy 'Raven' Bloodsworth, Brandon 'Aqualad' Terry, Wendy 'Starfire' Testaverde, and Colt 'Speedy' Cabana."

"Derek was that stupid police officer when Tori and I were in detention." Jade said.

"How come the third group didn't have a Robin?"

"How come the third AND second didn't have a Beast Boy?"

"Can we get a Speedy?" Andre asked.

"Wait. Fourth Incarnation (Titans East), 2013-Present. True 'Bumblebee' Jackson, Rudy 'Aqualad' Parker, Drake 'Speedy' Brewer, and Jose and Jose 'Más y Menos'." Cat read.

"Where are the Titans East?"

"Pittsburgh."

"So...when do we get put in the hall of fame?" Andre asked, with a smile.

"After today, you really want to ask that?" Sikowitz said, straight faced.

"Touche, touche."

"It's getting late guys, go home, and don't be late for my class tomorrow."

The Titans left, meanwhile, Tori sat in her bed on her cell phone.

"Come on, pick up, pick up." Tori said.

The phone continued to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Tori?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh my god?"

"What?"

"A girl's never called me before."

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I need you and Burf to help me with something."

"Sure, anything, what is it?"

"See, the thing is, I'm not sure yet, maybe we can brainstorm ideas at lunch or something."

"Alright."

"Bye Sinjin, goodnight." Tori said, hanging up and going to sleep.


End file.
